


Up in Flames

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Explosions, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: After an accidental explosion, Caleb fears history has repeated itself.





	Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> hungarianbee asked: As a prompt: Clayleb cuddling!
> 
> This is me angsting all over a prompt that was probably supposed to be cute. Thank you for reading and drop me a comment if you'd like :)

The room is on fire. The room is on fire and Caleb can’t hear anything. He stumbles to his feet, his vision swimming in and out of focus. He tries to call out, he knows his friends were around him when everything exploded, but he coughs instead, thick, black smoke filling his lungs.

He hadn’t known about the gun powder. How could he have known the bandits had been hoarding gun powder? He hadn’t known but that doesn’t stop the overwhelming guilt from pooling in his stomach. He’d cast the fireball; he’d set off the explosion; he most likely killed everyone he loves. Again.

A broken sob bursts from his lips, followed by another round of coughs, and he staggers forward only to trip. He cries out when he hits the ground and his vision blacks out.

He comes to a few seconds later, a flash of pink floating above him, and he reaches out, his fingers grazing a fuzzy cheek. Caleb tries to speak, but the words catch in his throat.

The pink thing moves, turning to speak to someone, but Caleb still can’t hear anything. He latches onto the pink blur when it tries to move away from him, clutching to it as tightly as he can, and he feels a hand pat his gently.

“…okay.” Sound suddenly comes back, muffled but there, and Caleb recognizes the voice. “You’re okay, Mister Caleb.”

“Caduceus,” he gasps out, clutching tighter to his hand. “Caduceus, where is…?” He starts coughing again, each cough harsh and leaving his chest aching, and he loses the ability to speak.

“Let’s, let’s get you up.” Carefully, Caduceus sits him up and Caleb sags against his chest, closing his eyes. “You’re okay,” Caduceus repeats, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re okay.”

He hears more coughing from across the room and Caleb opens his eyes. His vision blurs with relieved tears when he sees Jester help Nott up. They both look worse for wear, but they’re alive. He tries to crane his neck, look for Beau, Yasha, or Fjord, but he can’t see around Caduceus.

“Duceus?” More relief floods through Caleb when he hears Fjord’s voice. “Duceus, you got Caleb?”

“Yes, Mister Fjord,” Caduceus calls back, still cradling Caleb against his chest. “What about Miss Yasha?”

“I got her! She’s alive.” That’s Beau. Caleb buries his face into Cad’s chest, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. They’re alive; they’re all alive.

“You’re okay, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus murmurs, hugging him tightly. “You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice is broken, rough, but he knows Caduceus hears him; feels him kiss the the top of his head. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mister Caleb.” Caduceus kisses him again, burying his face in his hair. “It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
